Older persons find the use of a reclining chair to be very desirable and perhaps even necessary. It is also desirable to have a convenient mechanism by which the user of the chair may manually adjust the angle at which it reclines.
Adjustable reclining chairs which have heretofore been available have, however, included complex mechanism which is expensive to manufacture. It would be desirable to achieve the position adjustment with a simpler and less expensive mechanism.
The object and purpose of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an adjustable reclining chair whose position adjustment mechanism is simple in construction, easy to operate, and inexpensive to manufacture.